Cat and Dog
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Gin dan Hitsugaya setiap hari sering adu mulut. Hyourinmaru yang sering mendengar adu mulut keduanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. # AU. GinHitsu. Shounen-ai. # Don't Like Don't Read! ENJOY!


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Family**

**Pairing : Gin x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning _: ****_Alternate Universe__ (AU), maleXmale, Shounen-ai/Boys Love, Almost Yaoi, Don't like Don't Read!_**

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

**Cat and Dog

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

_Cat and Dog. _Ya. Mungkin itu istilah yang tepat jika melihat hubungan Gin dan Hitsugaya. Tidak ada hari tanpa adu mulut keduanya. Seperti siang ini, dari arah balkon kamar mereka yang berhadapan, terdengar adu mulut yang sudah berlangsung hampir sejam itu.

"Dasar muka musang! _Go to hell now_!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang berdiri di balkon seberang.

"_Do you think so?_" Gin tersenyum menyeringai. "Ternyata kau masih anak-anak, ya?"

Urat nadi di kepala Hitsugaya bertambah. Kalimat terakhir itu membuat emosinya semakin meninggi. Kedua giginya bergemeretak.

"_What are you talking about? You're fuck_!"

Adu mulut itu berlangsung panas. Kata-kata kotor dan sebangsanya keluar dalam bahasa inggris. Berhubung di wilayah situ banyak anak-anak kecil yang sering bermain dan untuk menjaga moral bangsa, Gin dan Hitsugaya saling mengumpat dan memaki dalam bahasa inggris. Agar tidak ditiru anak-anak yang mendengar.

Hyourinmaru –kakak Hitsugaya—yang baru pulang dari kampus tercengang melihat Gin dan Hitsugaya. _Speechless!_ Setiap hari selalu saja begini. Tidak ada habis-habisnya.

"_Shut up! Idiot!_"

Teriakan Hitsugaya yang bisa terdengar sampai ujung jalan itu membuat Hyorinmaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Begini nih kalau punya adik yang terperamennya tinggi. Harus dihadapi dengan sabar, sabar dan sabar. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Hyorinmaru berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Biarkan saja kedua orang itu. Kalau sudah capek nanti juga berhenti sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

Hitsugaya membanting pintu balkonnya dengan keras, hingga Hyourinmaru yang sedang meneguk minuman dingin dari arah dapur tersedak, kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Hyorinmaru menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Kalau sudah terdengar pintu dibanting begitu pasti sudah _finish_ tuh adu mulutnya. Bunyi langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga sambil menghentak itu dia hafal persis. Pasti deh si Hitsugaya. Hyorinmaru berjalan keluar dapur dan berpapasan dengan adiknya.

"Sudah puas adu mulutnya?" tanya Hyorinmaru. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Hitsugaya merenggut. Kemudian berjalan kearah ruang tamu untuk menonton acara di televisi.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menyambar _remote_ televisi. Menekan salah satu tombol _remote_. Hyourinmaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Nasip dikacangin kayak begini nih. Tak lama kemudian, acara yang ditunggu Hitsugaya muncul. Acara kartun Tom _and_ Jerry.

"Memang cocok dinonton olehmu," ucap Hyourinmaru kalem.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatapnya. "Berisik!" serunya sengit.

Hyourinmaru tertawa mendengus. Didekatinya Hitsugaya dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Kau ini, sehari saja tidak adu mulut dengan Ichimaru berasa mati, ya?"

"Cerewet. Suka-suka aku dong!" sahut Hitsugaya.

"Biasanya mereka yang sering adu mulut itu punya _feeling_. Betul, kan?" goda Hyorinmaru.

"Apa? _Feeling_? Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku punya perasaan pada muka musang itu!"

Hyorinmaru tertawa. Agak geli. "Lain dimulut, lain dihati."

Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah bantal sofa melayang ke arah Hyourinmaru. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berkelit.

"Sudah kelihatan kalau kau memang punya _feeling_ lho!"

"Berisiiiiiik!"

Bantal-bantal sofa melayang ke arah Hyourinmaru. Pemuda itu berkelit sambil tertawa-tawa. Memang menyenangkan menggoda adik satu-satunya ini. Aksi lempar bantal itu berlangsung hampir setengah jam. Hitsugaya yang capek karena sejak tadi melempar tidak berhenti-henti akhirnya menyerah. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke arah sofa. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Yaaah, kok sudah habiiiis!" jerit Hitsugaya tanpa sadar, begitu melihat film kartun favoritnya sudah selesai di televisi.

Hyorinmaru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hitsugaya yang mendengar itu kontan mendelik kearahnya. "Ini gara-gara kakak!"

Perang bantal pun kembali terjadi di ruangan itu. Saling kejar-mengejar, menjerit, berteriak, berseru, semuanya membaur menjadi satu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi ketukan di pintu kamarnya menginterupsi Hyourinmaru dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Masuklah. Pintunya tidak dikunci," seru Hyourinmaru. Pintu itu terbuka dari luar. Dari ujung pintu menyembul kepala Hitsugaya.

"Tumben nih. Ada apa?" tanya Hyorinmaru ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu melangkah ke arah tempat tidur Hyourinmaru, kemudian merangkak naik keatas.

"Kok diam?" kedua kening Hyourinmaru mengerut. "Bisu atau budek?"

Hitsugaya merenggut. "Apaan sih!"

"Ditanya kok malah diam?"

"Buku apa itu?" Hitsugaya mengalihkan pertanyaan Hyourinmaru. Diliriknya buku yang dipegang kakaknya itu.

"Buku bokep. Tidak baik untuk anak-anak sepertimu," jawab Hyourinmaru sambil nyengir.

"Hah?" Hitsugaya ternganga. "Siapa yang anak-anak!" pekiknya.

Hyourinmaru tertawa.

Huh! Hitsugaya cemberut. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerutu.

"Iya, iya, maaf… ada apa?" Hyourinmaru menghentikan tawanya, kemudian menoleh ke arah adiknya.

Hitsugaya melirik sekilas. Sambil menghela napas Hitsugaya berkata, "Ternyata memang benar…" Hitsugaya diam sejenak.

"Memang benar apanya?" kedua kening Hyourinmaru mengerut.

"Aku punya _feeling_ pada muka musang itu…" ucapnya pelan dan lirih.

Hyourinmaru terdiam. Detik berikutnya dia menyeringai. "Cieeeh… akhirnya mengaku juga," godanya sambil menyenggol siku adiknya.

Muka Hitsugaya memerah. Ditonjoknya lengan Hyourinmaru, "Jangan menggodaku!"

Hyourinmaru tertawa geli. "Tapi memang benar, kan? Kapan sadarnya?"

"Ukh—sudah lama…"

"Tapi sering menyangkal, kan?" sela Hyourinmaru, masih dengan tawa gelinya. Hitsugaya menoleh, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Utarakan perasaanmu padanya. Kakak dukung seratus persen!" ucap Hyourinmaru sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya.

"Ya." Hitsugaya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar?" tanya Gin. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Hyourinmaru mengangguk. Saat ini kedua pemuda itu sedang mengobrol di halaman belakang rumah.

"Ya. Aku dengar sendiri dari mulutnya."

"Oh." Gin akhirnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyourinmaru. Ada rasa senang yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ternyata Hitsugaya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirasakannya.

"Sudah larut malam. Aku masuk, ya?" Hyourinmaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Gin menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi… kuperingatkan! Jika kau menyakiti adik tersayangku itu. Siap-siap saja menerima ganjaran dariku," kata Hyourinmaru dengan muka kejam.

Glek! Gin menelan ludah susah payah. Ternyata Hyourinmaru bisa bermuka kejam toh! Gin mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku janji," jawab Gin sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya berbentuk V. Hyourinmaru tersenyum puas. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gin menghela napas lega. _Brother complex_, katanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tumben jam segini sudah bangun," ucap Hitsugaya takjub. Dilihatnya sang kakak sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Diatas meja makan juga sudah tesedia sarapan pagi.

Hyourinmaru nyengir. "Kuliah pagi."

"Oh." Hitsugaya tidak bertanya lagi. Digesernya kursi, kemudian duduk. Satu tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah roti bakar yang berada di tengah meja.

"Kapan kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Gin?"

Hitsugaya yang sedang mengunyah rotinya tersedak. Disambarnya susu hangat diatas meja. Setelah selesai, diliriknya Hyourinmaru sebel. "Kenapa bertanya hal itu selagi aku makan sih!" bentaknya.

"Hanya ingin bertanya saja," kata Hyourinmaru dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Gengsi jangan ditahan, nanti Gin melirik ke arah yang lain lho."

"Omonganmu sama seperti yang sudah berpengalaman saja," dengus Hitsugaya.

"Eh, begini-begini, kakakmu ini sudah ahli."

"Ahli dari hongkong!" ucap Hitsugaya ketus. "Dekat dengan siapa saja aku nggak pernah lihat."

Hyourinmaru meringis.

"Pasti deh kata-kata tadi dikutip dari salah satu majalah." Hitsugaya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tepat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou, Hitsugaya-kun," sapa Inoue dengan suara ceria. Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya. Ditunggunya salah satu teman sekelasnya itu. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah kelas sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Hitsugaya-san, ohayou…" sapa salah satu suara dari belakang. Hitsugaya dan Inoue menoleh. Seorang pemuda bertubuh agak kecil, membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Ohayou," sahut Hitsugaya dan Inoue hampir bersamaan. Pemuda itu –Yamada Hanatarou—tersenyum, kemudian berjalan beriringan ke arah kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pertama dan kedua pagi itu lowong. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques –wali kelas mereka—tadi menyampaikan bahwa para guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Maka jadilah kelas Hitsugaya ramai dengan kicauan-kicauan yang terdengar dari para penghuni kelas. Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya. Hampir semua membuat kubu-kubu sendiri untuk mengobrol. Dipaling ujung belakang, Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Keigo, dan Chad, tampak sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Dilihat dari gerak-gerik Keigo yang mencurigakan –celinggukan kanan-kiri—sudah bisa dipastikan kelompok itu sedang membicarakan hal-hal terlarang. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, Hichigo dan Ichigo –dua saudara kembar—sedang asyik menonton sesuatu dari ponsel Hichigo. Err… pasti deh itu film bokep.

Kursi di tengah ruang kelas tampak berkumpul para kaum hawa. Eh, tunggu, ada dua kaum adam disitu. Yumichika dan Yamada. Hitsugaya tidak terlalu kaget melihati kedua temannya itu bergabung dengan para cewek-cewek. Sudah biasa. Dari riuhnya tawa yang keluar dari mulut-mulut disitu, bisa terlihat bahwa obrolan mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari gosip. Apalagi terlihat kepala suku kaum hawa –Matsumoto, maka sudah seratus persen itu obrolan gosip semua,_ euy!_

Kursi yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, terlihat Gin dan Kira sedang berbicara sesuatu. Eh, apa? Hitsugaya kembali menoleh ke arah Gin dan Kira. Sejak kapan kedua orang itu dekat? Bukannya dulu-dulu kalau keduanya bertemu hanya _say hello_. Tapi, tapi, kenapa?

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan kakak, keluhnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah Hitsugaya terhenti begitu dibelokkan jalan menuju rumahnya dia bertemu dengan Gin. Teringat dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi di dalam kelas, Hitsugaya mendengus. Kemudian melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dengan setengah berlari. Gin yang melihat itu terpana. Perasaannya saja atau memang Hitsugaya sedang kesal. Biasanya kalau mereka bertemu seperti ini sering terjadi adu mulut yang dimulai dengan ejekan Hitsugaya. Tapi, kok…?

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" bentak Hitsugaya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dari bunyi langkah kaki bisa didengar bahwa Gin mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Kita hanya searah," jawab Gin. Seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Hitsugaya mengerutu kecil. Yang dikatakan Gin tadi memang benar. Rumah mereka searah. Bersebelahan pula! Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu semakin memperlebar jaraknya. Saking cepatnya berjalan, Hitsugaya dengan suksesnya tersandung dan terjatuh di aspal dengan empuknya.

"Aduh…" ringisnya sambil memegang lututnya yang terbentur aspal. Gin yang melihat itu tersentak, dengan cepat menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Sudah jatuh begini!" sahut Hitsugaya kesal. Lututnya terasa sangat perih. Sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menduga, Gin menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Dipeluknya dengan _bridal style_, hingga membuat Hitsugaya meronta.

"Apa-apaan nih? Cepat turunkan!"

"Diamlah. Memangnya kau bisa berjalan?" Gin melirik.

"Ugh!" Hitsugaya tidak protes lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah Hitsugaya, Gin meletakkan pemuda mungil itu dengan hati-hati diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Dimana kotak obatnya?" tanya Gin, sembari menaruh tasnya di atas sofa.

"Di dapur," jawab Hitsugaya pendek. Gin mengangguk, kemudian melangkah ke arah dapur. Tak lama kemudian, Gin kembali dengan kotak lumayan besar di tangannya. Pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu duduk disamping Hitsugaya sambil membuka kotak obat.

Hitsugaya hanya diam melihat Gin yang saat ini sedang membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol kemudian membalutnya dengan perban.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Membuat Gin menoleh. Agak kaget. Sangat jarang mendengar Hitsugaya mengatakan terima kasih padanya.

"Ya." Gin tersenyum. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Gin masih sibuk membalut luka Hitsugaya.

Perlahan hati Hitsugaya mulai meleleh dengan sikap Gin. Ditundukkan wajahnya, mungkin ini saatnya dia mengatakan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Gin menoleh dan menatapnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Didekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga…" bisiknya tepat di telinga. Hitsugaya mendongakan kepalanya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, bibir Gin sudah menyambar. Perlahan dipejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan sentuhan di bibirnya.

"Ehem!"

Deheman seseorang membuat Gin dan Hitsugaya melepas sesi ciuman mereka. Keduanya menoleh kearah seorang pemuda yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tolong jangan pamer kemesraan di ruangan ini. Yang melihat sakit mata nih," kata Hyourinmaru.

"Ka—kakak? Kok…"

"Sudah pulang?" potong Hyourinmaru. "Aku sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu," jelasnya.

"Silahkan lanjutkan di kamar. Aku mau nonton acara di televisi!" usirnya ke arah dua pemuda itu.

"Apaan sih!" seru Hitsugaya dengan muka merah. Malu.

"Alah, sudah deh jangan mengelak lagi. Gin, cepat bawa sana," suruh Hyourinmaru. Gin tersenyum menyeringai, kemudian dengan segera menarik Hitsugaya ke arah kamar.

"Eh, eh, apa-apaan nih?"

Kalimat protes Hitsugaya tidak digubris Gin. Pemuda itu menarik Hitsugaya hingga pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Hyourinmaru yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan seringaian geli.

"Hufh, akhirnya kedua kucing dan anjing itu bisa akur. Ya… semoga bisa selamanya," ujar Hyourinmaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE:**

Hyourinmaru berjalan keluar dari arah dapur sambil menenteng sebuah botol minuman dan sekantong keripik. Nonton film barat _action_ memang paling asyik ditemani cemilan kecil.

Saat sedang seru-serunya menonton film barat favoritnya, teriakan Hitsugaya dari arah kamar membuat Hyourinmaru tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat pemuda itu melompat dari sofa yang didudukinya dan melangkah cepat ke lantai dua.

"Ichimaru sialan! Berani sekali bermain kasar dengan adikku!" pekiknya panik.

Lha? Tadi siapa yang nyuruh lanjutkan di kamar? Ya ampun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic yang sudah lama di Laptop. Tapi baru diselesaikan sekarang karena sudah dapat libur dari kampus.

Sebenarnya fic ini rating M. Tapi karena saya malas buat Lemon, maka di _skip._

Yup! Yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini. Diterima segala kritik dan sarannya :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
